Contagious
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Based off of the Isley Brothers song so i highly suggest you listen while you read. JoJo is the girlfriend of a very rich man and after an incident he decides to get a security team for her but he didn't anticipate she would be drawn to one of them. JoJo/Seth M Review!


_**Okay my first JoJo/Seth Rollins fic and it's a one shot that is based on the song from 2001 "Contagious" by the Isley Brothers and R. Kelly. Lol Seth in this fic being him and Jesse white (JoJo's current man). Now i changed a lot to fit my liking. So review and tell me what you think and if i should do more of them. As Alway Dean Ambrose is Sexy! enjoy**_

19-year-old JoJo was in a rut, she was stuck in a loveless relationship with a guy three times her age. Yeah he was very rich and she had to admit she was only with him for that, but she wanted adventure and someone to love and actually enjoy making love to and was happy when he came home after long periods of time.

Now she was even more unhappy with him because after a burglar incident he decided to get her a security team while he was gone.

He made her meed several teams but when she met the last 3 guys she saw the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He was very tall, lean, and muscular, he had hair that consisted of 2 colors brown and blonde and the sweetest brown eyes.

Their names were Dean, Roman, and Seth, yes Seth was his name. When their eyes connected she instantly fell in love with him, when he smiled at her she just couldn't take it anymore and whispered to her boyfriend "I want them to be my security team." she stood up right after and smiled going to bed, she kept her eyes locked on Seth as she descended up the spiral stairs.

Seth still stared after her until he felt Dean elbow him in the ribs subtly, "I trust you 3 to keep my baby safe and happy, i want you to do everything she asks of you... and don't even think about laying a hand on that pretty little body of hers because she is MINE!"

He looked straight at Seth knowing her already had eyes for his caramel goddess. Seth slicked his hair back with his glove covered hands and sighed "Yeah we got it." Jesse stood up reaching out to shake his hand.

Dean sensing he wasn't going to shake it,took it himself trying not to get them fired on their first interview. Jesse took out his cell phone and tapped a couple of time and spoke without looking up "Now i have to catch a flight now to California because i need to be there by the morning so i need you 3 to stay here overnight...so goodbye."

He walked out of the door after that taking his assistant with him. Seth shook his head and looked at the boys "Shit, that guy is a piece of work isn't he?" Roman gave seth a concerned look "Man you need to be careful that guy is dangerous and i don't want you to see you get killed over a woman."

Dean nodded in agreement "Look guys i can take care of my guys and i can tell she isn't happy with this prick and maybe i can offer her a little relief."

He smirked at their crestfallen faces, they shook their heads "Okay seth this is your life.. now we need to get our shit since we didn't know he was gonna make us do this, now i guess you can stay here with Jojo and no funny business with her and i mean it Seth, please!" Dean begged trying to convince his friend not to get himself killed.

Seth smiled at his friend "Yeah Dean i will okay." Dean eyed him warily and walked out with roman to their car before they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile JoJo heard the doors slam and she looked out the window to only see Dean and Roman get into their Black Mercedes. She then knew that she was home alone with Seth, JoJo smoothed her skin tight white dress out and walked down the stairs to see Seth looking intensely at her from the couch.

He crooked a finger at her to come to him, she bit her bottom lip and did as he said. JoJo was nervous because she was so attracted to him that she cowered in her designer heels as she walked to him, As she stopped in front of him he gestured at his lap indicating for her to sit down.

She felt his hard body mold with her soft curves, she have a small whimper as he slid his hands up her waist. JoJo's lips hovered close to his as she spoke "I have never wanted anyone more than i want you seth." She ducked her head in shyness and he pulled her face up to force her lips upon his.

Seth shifted her body so that she was straddling him letting her dress slide up over her hips revealing her lacy pink panties "take me upstairs Seth i know you want inside of me." she whispered in his ear, he didn't need to be told twice as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom that she shared with Jesse and laid her down onto the bed.

* * *

Jesse arrived home angry that his plane was cancelled due to severe weather in California. He sat down to watch the news when he heard a squeak going on and on and he wondered what JoJo was doing until he got annoyed enough to step toward the staircase and he head his woman say word he had never heard her say before "Oh Seth you're contagious, yes! touch me baby... give it all to me."

He was confused until he heard a man's voice "Yes my sexy lady you drive me so crazy and wild i need you!" She screamed out and the louder she got the angrier he got, Jesse went to his closet to find the sharpest thing he could find and that was a sword he got from his friend Richie.

Jesse descended the stairs before opening the door to his bedroom to see that JoJo was twisted in between the sheets Fucking Seth Rollins "What the hell is goin' on between the sheets in my goddamn home!?" Jesse yelled as JoJo screamed and covered herself up with a sheet and seth jumped out of the bed to pull his pants and looked at Jesses with a smirk on his face "Jess please let me explain before you start to point your cane."

Jesse scowled "Girl i'm about to have a fit, you low down dirty woman go back to where fucking came from." She moved toward seth "Jesse this isn't how i wanted you to find out but i guess this is as good a time as any."

She ducked her head into seth's chest for safety. Jesse sighed heavily "Pack your shit and get the hell out of my house, and you.." he said pointing at seth "I'm about to teach your ass a lesson." just then 2 men came into the room behind Jesse and he smirked evilly "Jesse please no! i will do anything just don't hurt him!"

Seth kissed her lips softly "it's okay honey i got this." When Seth let her go Dean and Roman came barging into the room pointing guns at jesse and the body guards "Come on Seth get your girl and lets get the hell outta here."

Dean said as JoJo put her clothes on behind seth before he grabbed her hand pulling her out with Dean and roman in tow.

They could hear Jesse screaming at them from up the stairs "i should have never wasted my time on you JoJo Offerman you are a worthless slut."

By the time they got into the car JoJo and the boys got into the car she had tears running down her face stung by jesse's words "It's okay JoJo you didn't love him.. i'm going to take care of you now and i will never let you go, you're gonna stay with me." He stroked her long curly hair and she nodded leaning up to kiss him on the lips "Thank you."

They rode in silence until Dean Spoke up "Now how am i gonna tell Cameron i lost another job she is gonna bitch me out until she is blue in the face, Shit Seth keep it in you pants will you when we find another job" Seth looked down at a sleeping JoJo "You won't need to worry about that because i have all i need right here."


End file.
